Reflections
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Alexis is an orphan after her parents death. Though barely young enough to remember her parents her guardian most certainly does. Wrote in 2002
1. Reflections

Reflections

(A Journal Entry)

By Silverwolf

Jeff narrates.

(Mentioned characters: Matt, Jason, Amy, Trish, Shane, and Adam)

A year ago a tragic car accident killed my best friend Adam and left me brother with several large scars and a permanent limp. I now raise Adam's daughter, Alexis. It is so weird to see her smile. Or at times to even look at her. I see Adam. I miss him terribly especially when I look at his daughter. It is so strange to hear call my name in the middle of the night. She knows her dad is not able to be with her.

At the age of four she was an orphan. Her mother didn't survive her birth. It seems like yesterday Adam was recovering from her mother's death in order to be able to pick up the pieces and raise Alexis. Now Alexis is my responsibility. Everyone still remembers the day I received the phone call along with Jason. She has become my world. And Jason hasn't stopped coming to see her either.

I wish that Adam could be here, but I know he's watching her grow from heaven. When she cam to live with me I made sure that the pictures of her parents was left hanging in her room. I was told it would be better to take it down.

She has this stuffed mouse that she has all dressed up. She is so attached in it. She takes it everywhere. Some of the guys at work think it's crazy, but I agree with Shane: it's her way of hanging on to her dad.

Adam or my brother Matt didn't cause the accident. They were just the ones in the car that got hit. It slammed into the driver's side killing Adam, harming Matt, and scaring the hell out of Amy and Trish.

My only hope is that I raise Alexis up with Adam's approval along the way.

Jeff can't write anymore as he shuts the worn leather journal's cover. He goes to check on Alexis who is asleep in the other room. Jeff pulls the blankets back along her. "Sleep tight little one," Jeff whispers. He goes back into his room and falls asleep.


	2. The Sighting

The Sighting

By Silverwolf

Sequel to Reflections

Jeff, Matt, (and Adam)

Jeff stood outside the car with the sound of metal crushing and twisting upon itself still echoing through his ears. He couldn't believe that Matt; Alexis and himself had only suffered minimal injuries as he eyed the car. It was smashed up pretty bad. Jeff holds seven year old Alexis. Matt stood on the sidewalk while the police sorted out the details.

Matt thought about what had happened to him just two years ago today. The car was going so fast that the impact could've killed him also. Flashback of the accident had made him panic. He looked towards the car. The damage done to it would've surely cost one of them their life, but surprisingly they walked away with just a few cuts. He ran his hand along the cut above his eye. He then looked at Jeff and Alexis. They also had some cuts, but they were otherwise okay.

Jeff looked over towards the sidewalk where Matt stood. He could see a figure standing a few feet away from Matt. He watched the figure walk over revealing it to have on a long coat and long blonde hair. He watched the figure walk up behind Matt, but Matt didn't seem to notice it.

Jeff watched Alexis run to Matt as the figure places a hand along Matt's shoulder. Alexis yells, "daddy!" Matt turns towards the person who touched him. Matt sees Adam. He blinks as Adam smiles. Matt hears Jeff call his name. Matt turns towards after picking up Alexis. He holds Alexis tight as Jeff is speaking to him. Matt turns back towards where Adam was standing when Jeff is finished speaking to him, but there isn't anyone there.


	3. Looking Back

Looking Back

By Silverwolf

Sequel to The Sighting

I still don't know whether or not Adam was actually standing before us the night of the accident. I don't know how I can keep watching Alexis.

She has gotten older since that day. I believe that as she grows she reminds more of Adam. Alexis is now twelve. Pretty soon before my eyes she will stand as a beautiful young woman. She is growing up so fast.

There are times when it rains as she celebrates the best parts of her life. One time as asked, "how come when good things happen to me it rains." At first I didn't know how to explain. Finally something Matt told me years ago after mom died came to mind.

I told her "the reason it rains is because her dad and mom can see her from heaven and they are so happy that we get to see their tears." She smiled and laid her head along my shoulder.

Alexis seems to believe that it was Adam standing behind Matt that day. She also believes that he is the only reason we survived. I don't know nor do I have an answer for her reasoning I just know that whatever the reason we survived I'm glad we did. And I pray that it was Adam watching over all of us and keeping things from ending in tragedy.

Jeff stops writing he can't remember any more of the accident. He looks toward Alexis asleep in the floor. The television plays to itself as Jeff drifts off to sleep.


End file.
